


Three's a Crowd

by ssodangdark



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, D/s elements, Facials, Multi, OT4, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Rule Breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/pseuds/ssodangdark
Summary: “Hey, babe, why is Link’s car…” Rhett trailed off as his eyes landed on Link’s.“Shit, Rhett, I’m sorry,” Link stammered, pulling his hands away.





	Three's a Crowd

This whole arrangement was still pretty new. None of them had any experience with this, so they were working through their boundaries and rules as they came up. Most encounters so far had started with explicit discussions; first between each married couple, and then as a whole group. Their arrangement was working — everyone was happy and loved, and their sex lives were more active than they’d been in years. 

But this hadn’t been discussed in advance. It sort of just  _ happened _ . Rhett was at the gym and Link had come over to help Jessie with a leaking pipe. Both of them were already a little keyed up, and as soon as Link slid his hand under her dress to cup her ass, he knew there was no turning back. 

Link was sitting shirtless on the couch, his best friend’s wife facing him in his lap, grinding herself down against his fingers as he teased at her clit. He heard the sound of a bag hitting the floor and didn’t have time to react before Rhett walked into the room.

“Hey, babe, why is Link’s car…” he trailed off as his eyes landed on Link’s.

“Shit, Rhett, I’m sorry,” Link stammered, pulling his hands away. Jessie didn’t even acknowledge her husband, instead replacing Link’s fingers with her own and continuing to get herself off. Rhett took in the sight in front of him for a moment before lowering himself into an armchair across from them.

“Well, don’t stop on my account,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. He sat back in the seat and spread his legs, resting his hands on top of his thighs. 

“Come on, Link,” Jessie pushed, still ignoring Rhett. Link swallowed and looked between the woman in his lap and the man sitting across from him. Rhett stared at him, his eyes dark and unreadable. 

Without breaking eye contact, Link lowered his hand back down between Jessie’s legs. He pushed one finger inside of her and she gasped, grabbing onto his shoulder to steady herself. 

“You like that, Jess?” he asked, still trapped in some sort of staring contest with Rhett.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “More.”

Link’s eyes slipped shut for a second, overwhelmed by his best friend’s wife in his lap, begging him to touch her, and his best friend staring him down as he did it. Rhett’s hand twitched in his lap before coming up to palm at his crotch.

“Don’t.” His hand stalled at Link’s command, and he rested it back on his thigh. Licking his lips, he sat up a bit straighter and craned his neck to get a better view of the two of them. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked. Link crooked his fingers and Jessie moaned loudly, pushing back against him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Link responded dryly. He pulled aside the neckline of Jessie’s dress with his free hand and kissed up her collarbone and neck. “Taking care of your wife like you can’t.”

“Are you gonna fuck her?”

“I dunno. If she wants me to. Shut up and let me focus.” Jessie caught his mouth in a bruising kiss, grinding her hips down onto him desperately.

“I want you to,” she murmured against his lips, reaching down to unbutton his jeans. He slid his fingers out and lifted his hips to push his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his cock. Jessie wrapped a hand around it and brushed her thumb over the tip and he groaned, already achingly hard. “Gosh, Link, you’re so big.”

Rhett clenched his jaw and squirmed in his seat, rubbing his palms against his thighs. His athletic shorts did little to hide his own erection. Link shot him an arrogant smile as Jessie continued to stroke him.

“I know I’m bigger than your husband,” he reached down between her legs once more, running his fingers between her wet lips. “I hope you can handle it. You deserve it, baby. I know he’s not fucking you right.”

Rhett let out a frustrated grunt and adjusted his position again. Link shot him a look before lining himself up and helping to guide Jessie down onto him. His eyes slipped shut once more at the warm feeling around him, and Jessie moaned as she slowly lowered herself all the way down. 

“God, Rhett, she’s so tight,” Link prodded. “What’re ya working with over there?” 

The taller man squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall against the back of the chair. His dick twitched and he gripped the arms of the chair to stop from rubbing himself. 

“Hey.” He opened his eyes and saw Link staring intently at him. “Watch us.” 

“Tell him not to touch himself,” Jessie said to Link, her arms wrapped around his neck as she rocked up and down in his lap.

“I did.”

“Tell him he can’t touch himself until I come.”

Link smirked as Rhett choked out a moan. “You heard the woman.”

Jessie leaned forward to kiss Link’s neck, trailing her fingers across his nape and sucking on the sensitive spot where his earlobes meet his jawline. He groaned and bucked his hips up, drawing a surprised gasp out of his current partner.

“You like that?” Link goaded her on. “Better than your husband?”

“God, Link, yes,” she moaned as he continued to thrust up into her. “I needed this so bad.”

Link glanced over at Rhett and saw him working his bottom lip between his teeth and fidgeting with his hands to stop from touching himself. When their eyes met, Rhett’s were hooded and barely focused, but his look was intense. 

“Fuck, Jess, I’m gonna come,” Link panted, his stomach twisting under Rhett’s gaze.

“Go ahead.”

“Where?”

She paused for a moment, still rocking her hips. Turning slightly, she finally looked at her husband. “Come here.”

Rhett scrambled to get up from his seat.

“Get on your knees.”

He quickly obeyed and knelt in front of the couch. Jessie surged forward and kissed Link one last time before sliding off and sitting on the couch next to him. She pointed at Rhett.

“On him.”

Both men looked at her incredulously. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in a ‘get on with it’ movement. Link stood up from the couch and looked down at Rhett while stroking himself.

“You want it?”

Rhett gave an almost imperceptibly small nod before tilting his head back slightly and letting his lips fall open. Moaning at the sight, Link jerked himself a few more times before coming, ribbons of white falling across Rhett’s face and into his mouth. Rhett licked his lips and looked up at Link, bringing a hand down to palm the front of his shorts. 

“No,” Link brought his foot up and gently pushed Rhett’s hand away. “Go sit back down. She didn’t come yet.” Rhett whimpered, but got up and sat himself back in his chair. 

Link turned around to face Jessie and knelt on the floor in front of her. She gazed at Rhett seductively as Link grabbed her hips and kissed up her inner thighs. He ran his tongue over her entrance first, then moved up to teasingly run his tongue over her clit. She gasped, tangling her fingers into his hair. 

“Oh, Link,” she moaned, her eyes still trained on her husband. “Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

Link grinned, knowing it was mostly an act, but still feeling a swell of pride at Jessie’s encouragement. 

“Are you close?” Rhett said in a forced whisper.

“Mmm, why? Because you want to touch yourself?” she teased. Rhett nodded desperately, not interested in playing hard to get. “I don’t know,” she said coyly. “I don’t think I want this to end. He’s  _ so  _ good.”

Link pulled back a little, alternating between lightly running his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves and flattening his tongue to lick all the way up and down between her lips. If she wanted to drag this out, he was more than happy to oblige. 

They stayed like that for a while, Link bringing Jessie to the edge as she told her husband how good his best friend was treating her. 

“Fuck, you need to figure out what he’s doing, Rhett. Oh god, yes. Oh, Link, fuck yes, don’t stop.” Her voice got higher and she wrapped her legs around Link’s shoulders. He could tell she was close, so he started to back off, but she grabbed his head and pushed his mouth against her. “I said don’t stop.”

Rhett’s mouth fell open as he watched Link from behind, on his knees, face pressed between his wife’s legs. Jessie broke their eye contact for the first time as she closed her eyes and bucked her hips up into Link’s mouth, moaning loudly with every breath. Link continued to work his tongue as she came, not stopping until she pushed him away. 

Jessie was the first to move, tugging her dress back into place and standing from the couch. She walked past Rhett, leaving him to deal with his own situation. Link stood next, stopping next to Rhett as he wiped his chin. He bent down and pressed a hand against Rhett’s straining cock, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. Rhett pushed forward and ran his tongue across Link’s slightly parted lips, whining as he tasted his wife on the other man. Link pulled back, removing his hand and walking out of the room.

“Sorry ‘bout that, man,” Link said as he left. “Should’ve asked first.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't fucking @ me okay.


End file.
